I really want you
by klaine84
Summary: Sebastian knows he wants Blaine physically but when he realises he has to confess his true feelings that makes getting what he wants a lot easier
1. I really want you

Blaine and Sebastian Fan fiction

Chapter 1: I really want you

Sebastian watched as the boy he loved sat down at the table in front of him.

Blaine was wearing as usual capree pants and a stylish bow tie.

"Hey gorgeous you look nice today" said Sebastian in a really seductive tone, to which Blaine actually blushed.

"Sebastian we've been over this, I...I don't feel about you the way I feel about Kurt"

Blaine did actually feel bad for the guy though because even though it was clear Sebastian had been through a lot of physical relationships he knew deep down that the warbler had emotional feelings for him as well.

"Babe you have never even been near guys like me before do how can you possibly know you don't want me"

"Technically I said I don't have feelings for you"

Blaine thought about what he had just said...and realised it was a horrible mistake that he would regret in a moment.

"Oh so you don't have feelings for me...but you fine me attractive? Sebastian laughed at the end of his sentence clearly satisfied.

"No...Um...I – Sebastian interrupted him.

"Listen I totally understand, guys just can't resist me"

"Hey you listen here! I have a boyfriend I love him with all my heart and you have no right to just assume I would do anything like that, never ever cheat on Kurt!"

Sebastian was surprised, he had never seen Blaine this angry before... but he wanted him so bad...there was no way in hell he was telling him or anybody else for that matter how he felt, that's just gross and so not him.

There was an awkward silence, Blaine looked at Sebastian and wondered if he went too far...

"Sebastian?

Sebastian grabbed his bag and got out his chair.

"Wait Sebastian I really am sorry I yelled at you but you needed to know, okay?

"I do know, you have a boyfriend I have no right to get in your way, now if you'll excuse me"

Blaine watched as Sebastian walked away, wondering what he really thought of him.

Chapter 2: texts and apologies

Sebastian's phone buzzed informing him he had a text, the phones screen lit up it was Blaine.

B- Hey how are you I hope I didn't upset you too much the other day

S- Nah I'm fine...how are you?

B- I'm good

S- Hey do you want to come over my house...if you don't want to I completely understand

There was a few moments silence.

S- Blaine?

B- Um...yeah okay

S- Cool my address is 72 1st street.

B- Okay I'll be there in an hour, maybe 40 minutes if the traffic isn't so bad.

S- See you then

Sebastian put his phone in his pocket.

He realised that his palms were sweaty.

Okay Sebastian just breath it'll be okay, he thought to himself.

Sebastian told his parents he was having a friend over they said they didn't mind as they were going out.

Sebastian looked at his room to make sure it was presentable; he had some books on the floor so he picked those up, there wasn't really anything left to do so he went downstairs to wait for Blaine.

As soon as he got to the 1st floor of the house the bell rang.

Blaine was standing outside Sebastian's house, this was the biggest house he'd ever seen Sebastian's family must have a lot of money.

"Hey Blaine"

"Hey...you have a really big house"

Sebastian went red.

"Um yeah when we brought it I thought it was a bit much too but over time I've grown to like it"

"Its a nice house"

"Thank you, come inside"

As soon as Blaine got inside he realised it was even more beautiful on the inside.

Sebastian heard Blaine mutter something along the lines of wow this place is amazing!

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, what do you want to do"

"You're the guest"

Blaine thought for a moment...this would be a perfect time to talk to Sebastian about the other day.

"Can we talk?

Sebastian sighed and agreed.

Blaine sat next to Sebastian on the couch.

"Um are you still upset about the other day?

"A little but there's nothing I can do about it, it's your choice and your life"

"Wait what do you mean my choice you never asked me anything"

There was a pause

"Sebastian?

"I ...uh...um- Blaine interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips.

Sebastian's face was completely red and he was certain that if he tried to stand up he would fall.

"Blaine?

"Do you want to kiss me because I don't mind?"

What the hell Sebastian couldn't believe what Blaine was saying he didn't know what he should do.

Blaine leaned closer to Sebastian's face.

Sebastian was trembling, not of fear of nervousness.

He had been in this situation plenty of times before, but this time was different this time it meant something...something more.

Sebastian grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and crushed his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine put both of his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him closer.

Sebastian opened his eyes in surprise when he realised that Blaine was kissing him back, and then Blaine started biting his lower lip.

Blaine growled in the sexiest way, Sebastian didn't think it was possible for Blaine to be hotter than he was right now.

Sebastian couldn't resist the urge to pull Blaine's shirt up just enough for him to feel his muscular chest.

He was just about to when Blaine caught him staring at his chest; Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed it on his chest.

"I take it you like what you see"

"Yeessss" Sebastian hissed

Blaine obviously didn't think this was fair, because he ripped off Sebastian shirt and started making butterfly kisses all over it.

Sebastian moaned and it was the best sound Blaine had ever heard escape from Sebastian's lips.

"I think we should stop" said Sebastian

"I thought you liked me" Blaine giggled.

"I don't like you"

Blaine's face became confused.

"I love you...I think you are most wonderful person in the whole world and I know you won't choose me, the fact that you let me kiss you is a miracle, If I could I would kiss you every day and tell you how you make me laugh, how you make me smile and how I wish you would love me too"

Blaine's eyes began to water, he was so moved by Sebastian's words that he decided he would say something he never thought he would say to him.

"I love you too'

Blaine placed his lips back on Sebastian's and that night was one that neither of them would ever forget.


	2. Holy crap I slept with Sebastian Smythe!

Chapter 3: A realisation

Blaine woke up the next morning...he gasped much louder than he thought he did.

"Good morning gorgeous" said Sebastian in a very sated and happy tone.

Sebastian was worried Blaine looked as if he had just committed a crime.

"Blaine?

"Err...good morning"

"What's with the face...wasn't I satisfying" he said laughing

Blaine knew that he most definitely was...he remembered every moment of that night.

Sebastian looked at Blaine trying to work out what he was thinking...then after looking at his crotch realising what he was thinking about.

"Err...Blaine?

"Yes"

"You might want to cross your legs or put a pillow there or something"

Blaine looked down and his face went bright red.

"You did enjoy last night...but you feel really guilty hey?  
>"Yes I do"<p>

There was a pause.

"Blaine did you just have sex with me because you feel sorry for me?

Blaine thought for a moment...he thought he did it because he felt sorry for him at first, but then he realised he actually really wanted him at that time.

Sebastian studied Blaine's face trying desperately to work out what he was thinking.

Blaine didn't want to lie him.

"Sebastian I thought it was because I felt sorry for you at first but then..." He didn't finish his sentence.

Sebastian smiled.

"You wanted me" that exact thought made Sebastian smile even more...not just the sex part, but the fact that Blaine actually wanted him made him happy inside.

Blaine went red once again.

"Sebastian I'm not supposed to want you...it's not right"

Sebastian placed his lips on Blaine's forehead, and then moved them down so they reached his lips.

Blaine moaned very quietly, but not quite enough so Sebastian couldn't hear.

When Sebastian pulled away Blaine looked sad.

Sebastian smiled.

"You can have more of me later, but right now let's go get some breakfast"

"Fine" Blaine sighed

They were about to leave the room when Sebastian remembered that Blaine had stayed the night, his parents knew he had a friend over, they didn't care because they were going out...but for how long.

"Wait here"

"Why?

"Because my parents might be downstairs"

Blaine sat back on Sebastian's bed and waited patiently.

Sebastian walked downstairs, and sure enough his parents were sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Good morning Seb"

"Mum I've told you not to call me that"

"Hey we're going out again today"

Great they were going out again, the more time they were gone the more time he got to spend with Blaine.

"Um...when are you leaving?  
>Sebastian's parents looked at him wondering why he was so anxious.<p>

"Ten thirty"

"Okay thanks"  
>Sebastian raced back up stairs to his room.<p>

As soon as he opened the door he saw Blaine getting dressed...he had the most wonderful abs he had ever seen in his life, he really wanted to feel them but that wouldn't be appropriate.

Blaine knew Sebastian was behind him, he was pretending not to notice, he knew how much Sebastian craved his chest and he was trying to see how long it would take for him to go insane and...

"Ahh"

Sebastian jumped on top of Blaine so that they both fell on the floor.

"Wow almost 1 whole minute, thats a record"

"You knew I was there"

"Yes" he laughed

"Then why the hell did you have to take so much time putting on a freaking shirt, it's pure torture"  
>"I know that's why I was doing it"<p>

Sebastian kissed every single part of Blaine's chest.

"Hey I know that my favourite part of you is your chest...what part of me do you like?

Blaine sat up.

"Wow that's a hard question"

Sebastian wasn't listening he was too busy staring at Blaine's abs.

"HEY if your going to ask me a question you better at least be focused for when I'm going to answer"  
>"Oh...sorry...um...what?<p>

"Ugh"

Blaine got up pulled his shirt on and sat back down.

"AWW"

Blaine laughed.

"Your lips"

"What?

"My favourite part of you...is your lips"

"Oh are they really"  
>Sebastian kissed Blaine's neck and then bit it, leaving a small but visible hickey.<p>

"Hey I'm going to have to wear a scarf or turtleneck now because of you"

"You would look so hot in a turtleneck"

"I hate turtlenecks there're so not stylish"  
>Sebastian went over to his drawers and pulled out a light brown turtleneck.<p>

He then held it up in front of him.

"No"  
>"Yes"<p>

Sebastian moved closer to Blaine

"No! He laughed this time

Sebastian chased Blaine around the room, he finally got a hold of him.

He pinned his arms down and after a few minutes, managed to get the sweater on him.

Blaine sighed clearly annoyed.

"You look so cute"

"Thanks Sebastian"  
>Blaine's stomach growled...quite loudly.<p>

"Someone's hungry"

"Yes I am actually"  
>"Can we go eat breakfast now?<br>"Yeah let me just check if my parents have left"  
>Sebastian went downstairs.<p>

"MUM, DAD YOU GONE"

No reply.

"Yeah you can come downstairs they're gone"

Once they were down at the kitchen, Sebastian didn't know what Blaine wanted.

"Hey what do you want?

"Um some toast would be nice"  
>"Sure"<br>When the toast was done Sebastian watched Blaine eat it.

He didn't know why but he wasn't bored watching Blaine eat, probably because he was only just sucking on his neck like 15 minutes ago.

Blaine noticed Sebastian watching him eat.

"Err. Sebastian I don't see how this is entertaining you"

"You're sexy when you eat"

"That doesn't even make sense"

"You don't make sense"

"Your such a child sometimes"  
>"Hey do you want to go to the beach?<p>

Blaine thought about what going to the beach meant...swimming...me not wearing a shirt, that'll be right.

"If you want me to take my shirt off you only have to ask"  
>Sebastian's face went a bright shade of red.<p>

"You act all big and tough like only other people can act like idiots because they think your so hot that they can't stand or speak"

"But I have rendered you helpless because I can make you like that just by doing this"

Sebastian watched as Blaine lifted up his shirt just a little, he then took Sebastian's hand and made him stand up.

"What are you doing"  
>Blaine didn't answer instead he placed Sebastian's hand in his and put them both on his chest.<p>

Blaine felt Sebastian's pulse increase, his hand was sweaty and when he looked at his knees they were very shaky.

"Do you need to sit down? Blaine laughed clearly happy with himself.

"No I'm fine"

"Really"

Blaine moved closer to Sebastian so their heads were touching.

He put his hand over his heart; his pulse was even faster now.

"Sebastian your pulse is going a million miles an hour"

"No it isn't"

"Shh" Blaine kissed him tenderly.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"So can we go to the beach then?

Blaine laughed

"Yeah sure"

They returned from the beach about 2 hours later.

"Well that was fun" Blaine said as he slumped on the couch

Sebastian sat next to him.

"So what do you want to do Blaine?

"I'd actually love to snuggle with you on the couch and watch a movie"

"Blaine?

"Yeah"

"I need you to tell me what we are, because you haven't said anything to Kurt and if you check your phone I'm sure he's worried about you"

Blaine thought for a moment

"To be honest, I don't know what we are, I still have feelings for Kurt but I have feelings for you too"

"Maybe we should just forget all of this ever happened and you can go back to Kurt"

Shock washed all over Blaine's face, and Sebastian became worried.

"WHAT NO!

Tears starting forming in the corner of Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine you don't really love me, you just...

"I do Sebastian I really do"

"Why, I thought I annoyed the hell out of you before"

"You only annoyed me a little, but mostly the whole time I was with you the first time we met I was thinking that you must be more than just a slut"

Sebastian went red.

"Well I am a little bit of a slut" he smiled before placing his lips on Blaine's.

"Well I don't mind, as long as I'm the only one your lusting after"

"Only you Blaine only you"

Sebastian was taken by surprise when Blaine pounced on him making him fall backwards onto the couch.

Sebastian's hands travelled all over Blaine's chest.

Suddenly Sebastian rolled Blaine over so he was on top.

Blaine giggled

"What are you doing?

"I want to try something"

Blaine nodded, interesting as to what he was thinking.

Sebastian kissed the top of Blaine's torso, and again only lower, and again until he reached his underwear.

Blaine's breathe hitched as Sebastian fumbled with the hem of his pants.


	3. Realisations

Hey guys sorry for the bit at the end but it's been ages since I've updated the story and when I fixed the two chapters and everything I read the bit at the end I thought "ohhhh that's mean to have it end like that". I can't be bothered to continue that bit so this is straight to the beach comments, review and putting this in your favourites is always appreciated love you all!

A few minutes after Blaine recovered from their previous endeavours [he he] Sebastian spoke.

"Hey so do you still want to go to the beach?

"Um ye- Blaine was cut off by his phone, he picked it up and hit answer.

"Hello"

"Blaine I haven't heard from you in almost two days, where have you been?

"I've been visiting my grandparents, didn't I tell you? Blaine hated lying to Kurt but he had no other choice at this point.

"No you didn't"

"Oh I'm really sorry Kurt I promise you I'll make it up to you soon, how bout we go out to dinner tomorrow night?

Blaine waited patiently for an answer.

"Um sure okay"

"I love you Blaine"

"I love you too Kurt"

He pressed the end call button and looked at Sebastian.

Blaine sighed

"Come on let's go to the beach"

Sebastian wanted to say something but didn't, so he got up followed Blaine and off they went to the beach.

Sorry for the short chapter guys but I wanted the beach to be a separate chapter, because it's meant to be full on awesome beachness...if that made sense, I just meant that this chapter was more about the phone call. Thnx for reading


	4. Life's a Beach!

**Hey Guys I forgot to tell you in the last chapter but if you want to follow me on twitter feel free: /ThatAlexDevison **

**Anyways...TO THE BEACH!**

Blaine turned on the radio as they pulled out of the driveway, glad you came started playing and Blaine actually found himself humming along to the tune.

"You're so cute when you're so happy at the littlest things"

Did I just say that out loud?

"You don't normally say things like that Sebastian"

"It was nothing...Whatever, I don't really care anyway"

Blaine smiled to himself, he didn't understand why Sebastian valued his pride so much but it was kind of cute watching him blush over his nice complement.

A few minutes later they arrived at the beach, Sebastian got his surfboard out of the trunk.

"You surf"? Asked Blaine clearly surprised.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Blaine Anderson"

"Are you any good"?

"I'm alright"

It was obvious to Blaine that Sebastian was trying to be modest but he could tell that he was secretly proud of himself.

They walked down the ramp to the beach, the salty cool breeze filling the air, it was pleasant.

Blaine put down some towels for them and lyed on one of them as he watched Sebastian walked into the ocean along with his surfboard.

"You go on, I'll lay here and watch you I promise"

After a few minutes of Sebastian paddling his way to actually catch a wave he began to surf, and wow did he surprise Blaine, Sebastian was an excellent surfer he even managed to do a jump once or twice.

Blaine got up and walked towards Sebastian as he walked back to shore.

"Hey so what did you thi- Blaine crashed his mouth to his happiness filling him.

"What was that for?

Blaine smiled. "Your a great surfer"

Blaine [being short] leaned up to Sebastian's ear and whispered.

"You look sexy when your hairs wet and it's hanging in front of your face"

Sebastian's face went bright pink at that comment.

Oh my god how does he manage to make me react in such a way, no other guy's been able to do that...but I don't mind, I mean I definitely DO NOT mind if Blaine freaking Anderson say's I'm sexy.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Do you want to go back?

Blaine wanted to tease Sebastian a little before they left.

"Um, I'd like to go for a swim care to join me?"

Sebastian's face turned the familiar shade of pink Blaine was getting used to.

"Uh sure"

Once in the water Blaine went right under just to make sure Sebastian would notice the cool water running off of the chest he had so eagerly claimed.

Sebastian stared at Blaine for god only knows how long.

Blaine smiled.

He didn't move, he didn't speak, he didn't do anything, he wanted Sebastian to do what he wanted without having to say anything.

Although he had to admit, in the state Sebastian was in he should probably say something.

"Sebastian?"

"You can kiss me if you like"

Without a word Sebastian lunged at Blaine kissing him fiercely.

Blaine groaned in the back of his throat.

Sebastian kept his arms around Blaine and moved his lips to his neck and began to suck at the flesh.

"Blaine you have no idea what you do to me" he breathed.

"Oh shit!

Sebastian pulled back abruptly.

"I should be getting home, I haven't been home in like 2 days, and I'm taking Kurt to dinner tomorrow night"

Sebastian's heart sank at Kurt's name, Blaine was being naive thinking he could be with two people at once.

"Blaine"

"No I can't talk right now" he said as he sprinted to get out of the water.

Sebastian grabbed his arm.

Blaine turned.

"What?

"Blaine you really should go back to Kurt"

"Why do you care about Kurt suddenly? You almost blinded me and it was meant to be him"

"I know and I'm truly sorry about that but this thing with me, it should never have happened, I would feel terrible for Kurt if he were to lose you to me"

"And yes I want you so much that you can't even imagine, but it's the right thing to do"

Blaine didn't really have any way to respond to what Sebastian had said, he didn't know what he really thought...he was having doubts about Kurt, it made him feel terrible.

Sebastian could see he was confused.

"Just think about it, you can have more of me later" he added with a wink.

Blaine smiled and walked off...maybe things were starting to pick up

**What did you guys think of the story so far? Or even just this chapter? Let me know in messages or reviews I'd love to hear what you think, keep on reading **


	5. Confessions

**Hey guys thnx for continuing to read my fanfic, I know in the last chapter or so there was a bit of confusion with the beach, I posted the chapter without realising that there was a bit in the middle that said they went to the beach and then they came back. And then the chapter after that had the actual bit with the beach, at any rate after you read it, it should make sense.**

Blaine was sitting on his bed staring at his phone, he wanted to call Sebastian but he knew he had to talk to Kurt.

Just as he was about to call, his phone rang.

"Hey Blaine so we still going out tonite"?

"Yeah Bredstix right"?

"Of course"

"Hey Kurt" Blaine trailed off.

"Yeah" Kurt didn't sound happy with Blaine's tone.

"Um, I love you" Blaine didn't know what he was going to say even if he was going to say it.

An hour past and Blaine had arrived to pick up Kurt.

"Hey" Kurt said as he stepped into the car.

Blaine looked at him and smiled.

The whole car ride was silent.

Kurt was worried

Kurt's POV:

Why is Blaine acting this way?

Doesn't he love me?

Wait what am I saying? Blaine loves me, I know he does.

Once they were inside Blaine got them some seats and their date began.

Sebastian at Home:

Sebastian was home alone as his parents were out so he was sprawled out on the couch watching some movies.

He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, about what he had to tell Kurt tonite...or worse what he might not tell him.

Back at the restaurant:

Blaine and Kurt had already finished eating their meals and were now talking.

"So how was your time at your grandmother's house Blaine?

Blaine looked at Kurt and decided he had to tell him, even though it would be extremely painful.

"Kurt there's something I have to tell you"

Kurt's face was filling with worry.

"What is it Blaine?

"I...I went to Sebastian's house the other day and...and I slept with him"

Blaine looked at Kurt.

Kurt's face started off extremely hurt...but then it changed he looked sort of guilty, but why?

"How could you do that to me Blaine?

Without another word Kurt stood up and walked out.

"What the hell just happened? Blaine said out loud.

Sebastian walked to the door when the door bell rang.

He saw Blaine standing on the door with a look of confusion on his face.

"Blaine did you tell him? What's wrong?

Sebastian ushered him inside.

They sat on the couch.

"Sebastian he wasn't sad?

"What?

"But Kurt cry's all the time, doesn't he?

Blaine glared at Sebastian.

"Sorry, sorry"

"No he didn't even cry, I told him I slept with you and then he looked guilty, and then he looked as if he was trying to cover up his guilt by looking sad...but like fake sad"

"That is odd...but you know I have missed you and...

Blaine pounced on top of Sebastian and ripped his shirt off...much to Sebastian's surprise.

"Wow, someone's eager"

Sebastian was about to kiss Blaine when Blaine began rubbing his crotch through his jeans.

"Oh Blaine, more please!"

Blaine unzipped his pants and breathed over his underwear.

Blaine moaned.

"Blaine please ...more" Sebastian's words were becoming slurred.

Blaine didn't hesitate any further, he removed his underwear and took Sebastian in his mouth.

"Blaine!"

Blaine swirled his tongue over the spot Sebastian liked [he remembered from the last time].

With a few more flicks of his tongue he had Sebastian screaming his name as he came down his throat.

Sebastian panted and looked at Blaine and smiled.

"You, know...you must be so hard right now Blaine"

Blaine pressed his lips to Sebastian's and they drifted off into their own world of happiness.

**Hey guy's sorry for the cheesy ending but I couldn't think of anything else! Lol I know I'm lazy. **

**Anyways I hoped you liked it and if you did please let me know, also the bit where Kurt doesn't full on cry...I have a reason for that it's gonna be a shocker!**


	6. Meeting Sebastian's parent's    eek!

**Hey guys if the whole Kurt thing is annoying you, sorry but you won't find out in this chapter **

**Anyways Blaine stayed the night and...Blaine's parents are now home...sitting in the kitchen.**

Blaine woke up with Sebastian's arms around him he smiled and rolled over to face him. "Morning Seb" Blaine sighed.

"Did you just call me Seb" Sebastian questioned.

"Um, yes is that okay?

"Yes of course, it's cute"

"Uh Oh" Said Sebastian

"What's wrong"

"I think my parents might be home, wait a sec let me go downstairs quickly to see if I can get them out of the house"

Blaine nodded without moving.

Sebastian walked downstairs and saw his parents sitting at the kitchen table his mother drinking tea with biscuits, his father reading the paper.

"Sebastian?"

"Uh, yes mum"

"Why is there a boy in your bed?

"Er...um...er" Sebastian was speechless he had no idea how he had to get out of this, he thought of something but he didn't know if Blaine would be happy with it or not...but it was the only plausible thing his mother and father would believe.

"He's my boyfriend" he got out quickly.

"And yes I know I should've told you and I'm sorry, and I promise that I'll ask you the next ti-

Sebastian was cut off as his mother hugged him.

"Mum"?

"It's okay Sebastian"

Sebastian looked at his father.

"Look I don't care, but I'm not exactly comfortable with it...so I'm going out"

Sebastian nodded knowing his father wouldn't give him anything more than acceptance...but that was okay.

"Now why don't you bring that very handsome boy downstairs so I can meet him"

Sebastian smiled, his mother thought Blaine was handsome, well then again who wouldn't.

Sebastian turned the door handle to his room.

"Hey Blaine you can come downstairs now"

Blaine walked with Sebastian to the kitchen.

He saw Blaine's mother and stopped in his tracks.

Without turning around she spoke.

"It's okay dear Sebastian has already told me, his father knows as well but he's not really comfortable with it so he's gone out for a bit"

"Um, okay"

"Come over here and have some pancakes if you'd like"

Blaine wasn't expecting to be treated like this, he was very surprised. Blaine sat down so he was facing Sebastian's mother and Sebastian sat next to him and served him some pancakes. Sebastian's mother put the paper down so Blaine could see her face, she was in a word beautiful... just like Sebastian. She noticed Blaine's distress.

"What's your name sweetie"

"Blaine" he stuttered

"I honestly don't mind so please so be so nervous around me, I know Sebastian's gay and that...by the looks of you in his bed you are too so" she trailed off.

Blaine blushed...she came in and saw me in his bed.

She got up to put her cup away and spoke.

"As long as you two are being saf-

"MUM!"

Sebastian's mother giggled.

"Okay, okay sorry"

"Anyways, I'm going to go meet your father and keep him company, you can stay here with Blaine and if you're going out please tell me"

When she was gone Blaine was the first to speak.

"What...the...hell"

"I told her you were my boyfriend...is that okay"?

Blaine leaned on Sebastian's shoulder and whispered.

"Yes"

They stayed like for God only knows how long, just enjoying each other's company.

**I hope you guy's liked the chapter what did you think of Sebastian's parents reactions? Was it plausible? Anyways I'll update soon, please follow, favourite, review whatever you want to do...HA that rhymes, anyways bye!**


	7. The truth revealed! gasp!

**Hey guys so I'm now updating the next chapter **

Considering Blaine had spent quite a few nights at Sebastian's house he decided to go back home for once. His parents hadn't really cared when he told him that he had been staying the night at Sebastian's house, his dad wasn't pleased that he was gay, and his mother just didn't say anything because of his mother.

"Hey mother, father I'm home"! Shouted Blaine

His parents didn't say anything, his mother continued working on her article [she works for the paper] and his father wasn't even home.

Blaine walked up to his room, not minding that his parent's didn't say anything [he kept to himself]. When he was in his room he wasn't alone.

"Hey Blaine"

Cooper ran up to Blaine and pulled him into a bear hug.

"UGH"

"Cooper put me down!"

"Hey guess what?

Blaine rolled his eyes, his brother most likely got some movie deal or something [he was excited about transformers...That is until they said no].

"What"?

"I get to film another commercial" he smiled.

"Oh...commercial...right"

Cooper sighed.

"Unfortunately no movie deal, I'll get there someday"

"Hey how come you have been seeing this Sebastian dude so much Blaine?"

"HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Well it's just you haven't seen Kurt in a few days, although strangely enough I saw him at between the sheets with some dude in glasses...what was his name?"

Blaine's face turned into a mask of surprise, then none at all [so that's why he wasn't upset].

"He was"

"I liked him; well he liked me anyways..." Cooper had a flashback of an excited Kurt following him around all day humming the theme tune to his commercial all day...and it was his ringtone [shudder].

"Coop can you please leave"

"Hey what did I do?" he questioned.

"JUST LEAVE"

"jeez, touchy, okay okay I'm going, I'm going...but you know you can share anything with me Blaine right?"

"I know, I'm sorry for yelling at you Coop" A single tear fell down his cheek.

Cooper wanted to comfort him, but he knew he wanted to be left alone.

He walked out without saying another word.

**What did you guys think? Please let me know I love to hear from you all! [well from the few that read this anyways...lol nah but seriously I do like reviews]**

**Peace out [lame] bye and keep on reading **

**From your fellow author Alex**


	8. A Big Decision

**What did you guys think of the way I wrote Cooper? I thought I did him justice **

**Anyways on to chapter 8...**

Blaine awoke the next morning after having a good cry about Kurt, although he wasn't sure why, he cheated on Kurt but the fact that Kurt also cheated, He never thought of Kurt as doing something like that ever.

After breakfast and getting dressed he made his way to school. He made his way over to Kurt's locker where Kurt was texting [wonder who? Rolls his eyes]

"Oh hey Blaine" Kurt put his phone away and threw his arms around Blaine.

Blaine held him for a moment wondering what he should say, what he should do.

"Kurt" Blaine said as he released him.

"Yes Blaine" Kurt said with worry in his eyes.

"When I told you that I cheated on you with Sebastian, you didn't cry like I was expecting you too"

"So"

"Kurt I know you cheated on me with Chandler"

Kurt gasped.

"Why would you think I would do anything like that to you!"

"My brother told me"

Kurt's eyes started to water.

"Blaine I'm so sorry"

Kurt crashed his mouth to Blaine's.

Blaine pushed him back after a few seconds.

"Kurt you really hurt me, I know what I did was wrong, really wrong but...I never expected you to ever do that, it just doesn't make sense"

"Blaine, what are we going to do about this"

"I still love you"

"and I still love you"

Blaine and Kurt both stared at each other in silence neither one of them knowing what to say. Blaine decided to say what he actually thought whether or not Kurt would get more upset than he already was.

"Are you happy with him"?

Blaine loved Sebastian but he still loved Kurt, Kurt was his first love and first loves are forever. If Kurt was happy with Chandler and he wanted to be with him than that would it he would let him go.

After a moment of silence Kurt finally spoke.

"Yes" he whispered

"Are you happy with Sebastian"?

"Yes"

"Kurt if you really want to be with Chandler then that's fine with me, I will always love you, and I will still see you all the time, but I want to be with Sebastian if that's the case"

Kurt looked at Blaine thoughtfully. He couldn't believe what he just said.

"Blaine your...your giving me a choice?

"Yes, I love you and your happiness matters to me"

"Blaine, so if I decide to go out with Chandler we can still see each other...just not romantically"

"Yes"

"Then...yes"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and stared into his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Then he smiled at him and walked down the halls, happy knowing that Kurt was happy, hoping desperately that they would be okay.

**Hey guys thnx so much for reading, I actually have a fan base, it's a small one but it's still a fan base. Anyways let me know what you thought of this chapter, do you think it was realistic?**


	9. Action On a Couch

**Hey guys I haven't uploaded in a little while so I thought I should anyways here is chapter 9!, please write me a review after you've finished I really would love to know what you all think of the story so far.**

Blaine called Sebastian to tell him the good news.

He picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Blaine what's up?"

"I talked to Kurt and it turns out that...

Blaine explained the situation to Sebastian.

"Blaine I will be at your house in 25 minutes"

*Beep, he hung up.

Blaine blushed knowing exactly why he wanted to see him.

Blaine switched on the television while waiting for Sebastian.

*knock knock

Blaine opened the door, Sebastian stood staring at him before rushing inside and claiming his mouth.

"Oh Blaine I'm so happy"

He kissed Blaine's neck once.

"I love you so much"

Twice.

"Never leave me"

Three times.

Blaine held Sebastian's face in his hands and looked at him lovingly.

"I love you"

"Blaine if you don't remove your shirt within the next minute I am not going to be happy"

Blaine did as he was told and began removing his shirt.

Sebastian lyed Blaine down on the couch and then lyed on top of him.

Sebastian dragged his tongue bottom of Blaine chest to the top, he repeated this action twice.

"Seb please" Blaine murmured.

Sebastian undid Blaine's pants, and placed his hand on his crotch over hjis underwear.

"Sebastian, pleasseee just do it alr-eady" Blaine must've been desperate because he was already forming incoherent words.

"Shhhh, it's okay Blaine I'll take care of you"

Sebastian pulled down his underwear and licked the shaft.

"Ugh Sebastian" Blaine moaned.

"More please"

Sebastian took all of Blaine in his mouth and began moving his tongue.

"OH SEBASTIAN"

Sebastian was hard at all the noises Blaine was making and he undid his pants and pulled his underwear down to pleasure himself.

"oh Blaine"

As soon as Blaine saw what Sebastian was doing he came down his throat.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian still wasn't finished and Blaine wanted to help.

"Seb do you want me to do that?" Blaine asked, still sort of panting after his orgasm.

Sebastian looked at him with lust in his eyes.

"Yessss please, Blaine please do it for me"

Blaine removed Sebastian's hand and replaced it with his own.

He began moving his hand up and down the shaft, he didn't know if he was doing it right but based on the noises Sebastian was making he had to be doing pretty well.

"Blaine, oh Blaine more please more!"

With a few more thrusts of his hand Sebastian came.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Blaine and moved his head up to his neck kissing the flesh.

"Blaine I love you so much, never leave me". They were the last words Sebastian said before falling asleep.

Blaine smiled happily and closed his eyes.


	10. I've got tickets to six flags

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated this story in a while, it's mainly because I have been working on a "Destiel" fanfic [for those of you who are familiar with the Supernatural fandom, and love Destiel, you'll really like it].**

**Anyways I will finally continue from where we last were, which was chapter 9...so here's chapter 10 **

Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley with his head held high, he was really happy. He and Kurt never fought over what had transpired between them since it had happened and they were both really happy. He walked over to his locker where he saw Kurt texting, obviously Chandler by the looks of how he was smiling.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled, Kurt immediately put his phone in his pocket.

"Hey no need to do that, I don't mind"

"Well, Aside from the fact that I'm now dating Chandler I was merely being polite"

"Okay, hey I've got tickets to six flags this weekend...do you want to go?"

"How many tickets?"

"Um...four" Blaine said knowing that he would want to bring Chandler.

"So can Chandler come?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment, he realised that he had never actually met Chandler.

"Yeah sure, but you know Sebastian is coming and I would appreciate it if you guy's would try to get along"

Kurt sighed.

"Okay"

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever; Blaine was mainly thinking about Sebastian, he couldn't wait to surprise him with the tickets when he got to his house after school. It seemed like ages but finally to Blaine's happiness the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

Blaine left the school building and was about to begin walking to Sebastian's house, when the most expensive car he'd ever seen pulled up on the curve. Sebastian, of course was the driver.

"Sebastian?"

"I thought I'd pick you up in something a little nicer" he said smiling.

Blaine got into the car taking in the shiny leather seats, and the polished wheels as he did so.

"Hey before we go I have something for you"

"What is it?" Sebastian questioned.

Blaine pulled out a golden envelope from his bag and handed it to him. Sebastian opened it wondering what was inside. He pulled out four tickets to six flags.

"Who else is going?"

Blaine looked surprised he had hoped for a thankyou first.

"Oh sorry, I really do love it and I really do want to go with you, I was just curious"

"Kurt and Chandler are going"

Sebastian sighed.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, I just want to have a nice time and I'm afraid that I'll end up fighting with the two girls if they come"

Blaine smiled; he actually found the girls joke cute in a weird way.

"Hey, they'll end up fighting with you if you keep questioning their gender any longer"

Sebastian laughed.

He leaned over and kissed Blaine tenderly, before putting his arms around his waist.

Blaine smiled at Sebastian.

"Can we go before I ravish you right here right now"

Sebastian's grin grew wider.

"I was joking, come on let's go"

**End of chapter 10, let me know what you think guys, and the fact that so many of you are following this story makes me really happy **


	11. Six Flags and a Familar Voice

**Okay so Blaine's got 4 tickets to six flags for himself and Sebastian, and Kurt and Chandler...well let's just hope it goes well.**

With Kurt and Chandler in the back seat and Sebastian and Blaine in the front, they headed off to six flags where they were to experience a day of rollercoaster's, and a lot of awkwardness.

Sebastian was the first to speak.

"So Kurt, how did you meet Chandler?"

"We met at between the sheets when I was visiting to buy some sheet music for my audition"

"Which I know was amazing, right Kurt!" Said Chandler with his usual overly happy tone.

"Oh yeah it was" Kurt said smiling.

Sebastian nodded and turned back around, he sighed...this was going to be a long day.

Once they arrived they headed straight over to the rollercoaster's, Blaine didn't go on as he admitted that he didn't like them, so he just sat and watched them all get on and scream with their hands in the air for fifteen minutes.

"That was awesome, absolutely amazing!" said Chandler putting his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Hey do you guys want to have go at some games?" Said Sebastian, trying to be nice desperately for Blaine, to which Blaine smiled.

"Okay"

They all walked over to one of those games where you have to knock over the barrels that are stacked on top of each other to get a prize.

Sebastian walked up and had his first go, he knocked down all three in one go. The man handed him a stuffed teddy bear, but Sebastian saw one with a bow tie and asked for that one instead.

"Awww thankyou Seb" Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of the day didn't seem to go as long as Sebastian thought, he would never admit it but he actually had a nice time. And Kurt and his lady friend Chandler weren't as annoying as usual.

"Hey Kurt I'll see you at school okay"

"Yeah see ya Blaine"

Kurt was about to walk away when he stopped and looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, um thanks for putting up with me today it was kind of you"

"Well you were surprisingly not as annoying as usual today so it wasn't that hard" he said grinning.

"Thanks, and when you're not being extremely obnoxious you can be kind of good company"

"Thanks"

They both smiled, and then Kurt walked back to his car with Chandler.

Once inside Sebastian and Blaine sat on the couch.

"Hey Blaine do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah anything you had in mind?"

"You pick, I'll go make some popcorn"

Blaine leaned down, [which gave Sebastian a great view of his ass for five seconds] and began looking for a movie. Blaine put in harry potter and the half-blood prince and sat back down. Sebastian smiled, Blaine was such a harry potter freak.

Sebastian curled up next to Blaine with the popcorn and they watched the film. At the part where Ginny kissed Harry, Sebastian sat and pulled Blaine into a passionate kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They spent the rest of the film, talking, kissing and cuddling. It was one of the best nights they'd ever had, because the were truly happy with these little things not just having sex. It surprised Sebastian that spending a night with a guy and not having sex could be this enjoyable. Sebastian had never been happier.

Sebastian awoke the next day to his phone going off.

*ring ring, ring ring!

Blaine was asleep so Sebastian answered his phone quietly.

"Hello this is Sebastian"

"Hi Sebastian it's Colin" Spoke a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

Sebastian gasped, Colin was his ex boyfriend, the one that he met at Scandals, the one that he fell in love with...the one that he broke up with after 20 minutes for a reason.

**Alright..twist! yeah I felt as if it was getting a bit boring so some excitement to come folks **

**Reviews are appreciated, they drive me to keep writing **


	12. Breakfast and Questions

**Hey guys I know it's been ages since I've posted a chapter for this story but I hope you'll keep reading **

Sebastian put his phone down after his conversation with his ex boyfriend Colin, he looked at Blaine lovingly. Blaine was curled up in his blankets fast asleep. Or so he thought, Blaine spoke without opening his eyes.

"Sebastian, who was that"?

"Um, oh no one it was my mother"

"What'd she want"?

"Oh just checking on me"

Blaine smiled and got up in only his white tank top and underwear. Sebastian took a good long glance at him before speaking.

"Um, do you want breakfast"?

Blaine nodded, Sebastian started to walk towards the kitchen but Blaine stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Wha-MPH! Blaine crushed his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian tangled one hand in Blaine's hair, the other moving down to Blaine's waist.

After a few moments of kissing, Sebastian pulled away and smiled at Blaine.

"You are super hot" which made Blaine blush sweetly.

Blaine kept his arms around Sebastian's waist and looked up at him.

"You said that to me the first time we had coffee together"

Sebastian leaned down to Blaine's ear.

"I was completely telling the truth, I had fantasy's about you every night since I met you"

Blaine blushed a second time.

"Really"  
>"Yeah" said Sebastian, adding a wink before wandering into the kitchen.<p>

Blaine watched as Sebastian made pancakes. After a few minutes Sebastian placed the food on the table smiling at Blaine as he did so.

"This is delicious!" Blaine said with a mouthful of food.

Sebastian smiled lovingly, he was so happy that he could make Blaine this happy. He never thought he'd ever be in a situation like this with him, or with any guy for that matter.

Just being with someone you love, not caring about sex the first time around. He really cared for Blaine, and the fact that the feeling was mutual made him very happy.

"Sebastian are you sure it was your mother on the phone earlier?"  
>"Yeah why?"<p>

"Well I wasn't asleep the entire time"

Sebastian swallowed a large amount of bile that had formed in his mouth.

"Really what did you hear?"

"Just you saying how the hell did you get this number ect ect"

Blaine looked at him concerned.

"Who was it Seb?"

Sebastian sighed.

"One of my old ex's"  
>Blaine gasped.<p>

"Well what did he want?"

"Nothing"

Sebastian walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Blaine sat at the table worried, he knew Sebastian hadn't told him everything.

**Okay don't know if this chapter made up for not updating in ages but oh well, I'll try to update more often **


	13. A New Glee Club Member :)

**Okay so far Sebastian has received a phone call from an ex boyfriend (the one he broke up with 20 minutes after he first met him) and Blaine knows theres stuff that Sebastian hasn't told him..oh and also OHMYGOD I CRIED AFTER WATCHING "THE BREAKUP" EPISODE TODAY! I really hope that Klaine aren't comletely broken up, I hope their just not on speaking terms. And I love what Rachael said to Finn it was really nice, I know they broke up but still I never thought it would last they broke up and got back together way to many times ect ect, I think maybe one **

**day they might get back together though. At any rate on with the story **

Blaine knocked on the door to Sebastian's room, which had been closed ever since he refused to tell him anything about the guy that called him.

"Seb…..it's Blaine please let me in"

*Silence

"Seb"

*More silence

Blaine opened the door to find Sebastian on the floor curled up in a ball crying.

Blaine put his arms around him and held him close in a sort of loving embrace.

He immediately pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Sebastian it's okay to fall apart sometimes"

Sebastian said nothing.

"I won't tell anyone" he said smiling.

And with that the tears in Sebastian's eyes reformed and he nuzzled his head in Blaine's chest.

….

*Glee club, McKinley the next day.

"OKAY, everyone we have a new glee club member…he's not a member yet, he's going to sing and you are all going to decide if he's worthy or not"  
>Sebastian walked into the room with a wary look on his face knowing very well what everyone there thought of him.<p>

Blaine's face however lit up with happiness.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Artie.

"THIS GUYS A LUNATIC. HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!" Yelled Puck.

Everyone began yelling at him before cut in.

"GUYS LISTEN" Everyone went silent though they still a hand full of things to say to Sebastian who was standing and looking very scared.

"Guy's I know what Sebastian did was wrong but he's willing to apologize"

Everyone looked at Sebastian who was now standing in the middle of the room.

"I know what I did was wrong"

"YOU DAM RIGHT SHOULD KNOW THAT!" Yelled Finn.

"IN ANY CASE…..I am very very sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am"

Everyone remained silent and let him continue.

"Now I'm not one of those people who cheesily says "I don't know what to say, but maybe…just maybe theres something I can sing" but this is one of those times so I am going to sing to all of you and hopefully you'll accept me even though I know very well that any of you, except maybe Blaine doesn't trust me"

_"Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "from each other."  
>"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."<br>Hold me now.  
>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.<br>I just want you to stay._

_After all that we've been through,  
>I will make it up to you. I promise to.<br>And after all that's been said and done,  
>You're just the part of me I can't let go.<em>

_Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body.  
>Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love.<em>

_Hold me now.  
>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry.<br>I just want you to know.  
>Hold me now.<br>I really want to tell you I'm sorry.  
>I could never let you go.<em>

_After all that we've been through,  
>I will make it up to you. I promise to.<br>And after all that's been said and done,  
>You're just the part of me I can't let go.<em>

_After all that we've been through,  
>I will make it up to you. I promise to.<em>

_You're gonna be the lucky one._

After he finished Blaine was smiling happily at him, Kurt was also smiling in forgivness, he still looked a little pissed off but he looked like he was willing to forgive.

"That's all I have to say" he then walked out.

"So guys what do you think? Should he be a part of the Glee club?"

"I dunno " said Finn.

"I think we should give him a chance" said Kurt

Every gasped and looked at him.

"Kurt weren't you the one who said he was evil and needed to be destoryed or something?" said Artie.

"Yes I did say that, I do however believe in second chances"

"I still dislike him a bit, but I'm willing to forgive and I think all of you should be willing to forgive as well"  
>everyone was once again silent.<p>

"I'm cool with it " said Mercedes.

"I know my word doesn't really mean much as I'm dating him but I'm for it as well" said Blaine.

thought for a moment before speaking.

"Alright I guess he's in, I'll go and find him"  
>A few minutes later he returned with Sebastian following him.<p>

guestured for him to take a seat, he went and took a seat next to Blaine who then patted his knee.

Sebastian received a few angry looks from some of the other students but other than that he was hoping that he was safe, or at least Blaine told him he was.

…

*After school, Sebastian's house.

"So son did you get into this Glee Club or whatever it's called" Sebastian's father said whilst sipping his coffee.

"Why do you care"

*Silence

Sebastian sighed. "Yes I did"  
>"That's wonderful honey" said Sebastian's mother who just walked in after hearing the conversation.<p>

"I bet Blaine's happy about that" At this point Sebastian's father left the room.

"Um yeah he is, but I'm not so sure about everyone else, one or two people are okay with it but the rest I suppose were out voted"

"Oh that doesn't matter, within time you'll be accepted"

She began to walk into the other room.

"Mum?"

She turned to face him.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"You know that guy I told you about ages ago…the one I met at the gay bar" He muttered the last two words.

"Yes I remember him, what about him?"  
>"He called me a couple of nights ago, I don't know how he got my number after I changed it but at any rate he wants to get back together with me"<p>

"Doesn't he know you're with Blaine?"  
>"Well I didn't get a chance to tell him, he hung up before I could, he said "I want to get back together with you" and then hung up"<p>

Sebastian's mother thought for a moment.

"Either wait until he calls you or just don't respond"

"Huh, I didn't think it'd be that simple that's all"  
>"I'm here for you sweetie" she smiled and then walked back into her room.<p>

At this point Sebastian's phone rang, it was Blaine.

"Hey"  
>"Are you in your room?"<p>

"Um n-

"Go there now"  
>Blaine's voice was low and rough, it was a bit of a turn on actually.<p>

"I'm in my room"  
>Blaine sounded as if he was panting at this point.<p>

A tent began to form in Sebastian's pants, was Blaine getting off?  
>"Blaine are you? He trailed off.<p>

"Ugh!...yes"  
>"I'm thinking of you and only you Sebastian, oh god!"<br>Sebastian smirked he was going to make Blaine lose himself over the phone.

"Blaine tell me what you're doing"  
>"I'm rubbing my….UGH GOD!"<br>"imagine me doing it"

"OHH SEBASTIAN!"  
>"Close your eyes and imagine me sucking you off"<br>"SEBASTIAN!" And with that Blaine came.

"That was so hot Sebastian"

"I know I am" he laughed.

…

**Okay I made this chapter a little longer to make up for not updating as often as I should, the bit at the end was awkward for me to write, I'm not proud of it but I'm sure you guys liked it **** at any rate keep on reading and please review! **


	14. A Nice Gesture

**Okay I'm finally updating this story I haven't lin ages and for that I'm sorry. Okay more seblaine for you all.**

Sebastian walked down the halls of Mckinley, he received many glares from other students, some of them liked him….a lot of girls hit on him much to Blaine's dismay. Some of the Glee club members were willing to start to forgive him, some of them didn't trust him after all the things he did and some of them just plain hated him. But he was going to make things better, for Blaine.

"Hey Sebby" Sebby? That was a new one; it was cute though, especially since Blaine said it.

"Sebby?"  
>"I thought it was cute" said Blaine smiling.<p>

"I do to, don't worry…but could you not call me that in front of other people?"

"Okay, okay"

Sebastian began to get books out for his next class when Blaine spoke.

"So you okay?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"I guess so, Finn's still a little pissed at me as well as a few others but I'll get there"

Blaine was so happy his boyfriend was willing to try and win back his friend's trust. He put his arms around him and gave him a hug.

Sebastian wasn't used to getting just hugs from people but they were quite nice when he stopped to think about it, it was a sign of affection, of love. If someone cares about you, they hug you, and he loved Blaine with all his heart, that made the hug so much more speacial.

"I love you Blaine" Sebastian said simply.

"I love you too" it was a bit muffled in Sebastian's jacket, but he heard it all the same, it didn't make it any different.

Once they pulled apart they looked at each other smiling.

"You have no idea just how special you are to me" Sebastian said to Blaine. And with that they walked off to Glee Club, where their family would be waiting for them.

**Okay guys please let me know in the reviews what you thought, and I truly am sorry for not updating sooner, I read fanfiction just as much as you guys and I know how it is when someone doesn't update in ages and you're like "WHY ISN'T THIS STORY BEING UPDATED, WHY?" *mental breakdown… okay well see you soon with more Seblaine**


End file.
